


Of Brothers and Co-Workers

by mommytiger



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bro feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommytiger/pseuds/mommytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and Vegard Ylvisåker have two relationships: one is professional, the other that of two brothers. Is it really possible to miss your brother when you see him daily?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brothers and Co-Workers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this doesn't really have any content or plot at all and just ended up being really sappy, I'm sorry.

Bård and Vegard Ylvisåker had two relationships: one was professional, the other that of two brothers. It hadn’t happened on purpose, really. It was just that working together required a certain level of professionalism, one that two brothers in private might not necessarily achieve. And so over the years, they had fallen into a pattern of how they would behave with one another at work, at rehearsals or the office, which was slightly different from how they were with each other at family gatherings or had been in their youth.

 It wasn’t that they disliked each other or were sick of each other. Reporters loved to ask those questions and they usually tried to avoid them jokingly. God no, they’d say, we can’t stand each other.

Of course they liked each other. How would they have stuck together for so long if they didn’t? Their whole career was built on the sturdy and unbreakable fact that they clicked. In a very sentimental, quiet moment each might even have admitted to himself that he loved the other but them being the emotionally stunted men they were the words almost never left their mouths. Besides, it didn’t need saying. They both knew in a way and that was enough.

But as much as they loved each other as brothers they were also co-workers; and they worked a lot. In an attempt to not get sick of each other’s faces they kept apart in their leisure time, met other people, led separate lives. It was only healthy to their relationship and ensured they’d find inspiration from other sources than their own bubble. The unfortunate side effect to this was that as a result their working relationship had somewhat taken over. They had worked together for so many years now that the sheer amount of work they tackled left but little room for them to simply be brothers around each other.

It had been a slow, creeping process but it was undeniable. They had changed a little.

Vegard lazily drummed his pen against the wooded table surface and peeked over to his little brother, who was sitting across from him, typing quickly into his netbook with slim, fast fingers.

Vegard licked his lips contemplatively before he opened his mouth to speak. “Bård?”

"Hmm..?" came for a drawn-out, distracted reply, as the other continued typing without so much as looking up.

"Do you have any plans for later?"

This finally made Bård look up. “No, why?” he asked, and Vegard could see brow furrow in mild confusion.

He shrugged. “I thought maybe we could hang out a bit,” he said, trying to sound casual, like it didn’t really matter.

The other frowned. “You and I?” he asked as if the concept was new to him.

"Yeah."

"But we are already hanging out."

Vegard shifted in his chair. Maybe this had been a bad idea. “No, we’re not. We’re at work.”

“Yeah, but …why?”

Vegard sighed loudly and felt sudden frustration bubble up inside of him. “Look, I was just suggesting that maybe we could spend some time together that was not about the show or music videos or travelling god knows where. But if that’s such a difficult concept to grasp I’m sorry for having asked.” he snapped and got up from his chair. He stood uncertainly for a second before mumbling, “I’ll go get a coffee,” and almost so much as fled the room, leaving behind his brother who stared after him speechlessly.

 

*****

 

He heard Bård before he saw him and thus didn’t even flinch when his brother appeared next to him in the tiny kitchen of their office space. The younger brother leaned backwards against the kitchen counter and looked at his shoes while Vegard stirred milk into his coffee cup. The silence was awkward between them, filled with surprise at Vegard’s rather untypical emotional outburst a few minutes ago.

"So…," said Bård carefully after a while, "what was that all about then?"

Vegard shrugged in silence. He didn’t know what to say. He himself didn’t really know what had made him ask in the first place or what had made him snap like that. He had trouble to understand that he was missing his little brother, even though the other was by his side almost daily. It didn’t make sense.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled eventually and turned to place his used spoon in the dishwasher.

"No, you never do," said Bård but he didn’t sound too annoyed. He watched his older brother tidy away used cups and open packets of tea for a while before he said, "So, what do you want to do later?"

Vegard, who was just putting the milk away, appeared from behind the open fridge door. “Later?”

"I thought we’re hanging out?"

"Oh. Yeah." He closed the fridge and walked back to his waiting cup of coffee. "I don’t know, just get a takeaway and play some video games maybe?"

"Sounds good," said Bård easily and pushed himself away from the counter and walked to the kitchen door. "You’re paying, yeah?"

Vegard turned around to look at him, mug in hand. “No, I’m not!”

The other grinned and opened the door. “You ask me out on a date and then don’t wanna pay? Cheapskate. “

Chuckling, Vegard took a sip from his coffee, glad the tone of conversation had fallen back into its usual pattern again. “I’m afraid you’ll have to pay for your own sushi, brother mine.”

"Scandelous. I might change my mind again, then," Bård replied and they shared a small, dorky smile between them, both mildly embarrassed by this little episode. But it was okay. "Are you going to come back to the office now? I wanna show you what I’ve written."

"Sure," said Vegard and followed his brother out of the kitchen a small smile still on his lips.

Back to work.

 


End file.
